Ca va être leur fête !
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Ancienne Joyeux Noël et bonne année. Comment avec diverses potions glissé dans leur friandises préférés deux garçons que seul le Quidditch réunit se découvrent une passion brûlante l'un pour l'autre ! Troisième chap pour la fête des amoureux !
1. Joyeux Noël

**Un cadeau de Noël pour tsuun-chan et Owlie-sempai ! POV Oliver en **normal** et POV de Flint en **_italique_**. D'après une idée originale d'Ann O'Nyme pour la potion d'amour.**

_« What thou sees when thou dost wake,_

_Do it for thy true love take ;_

_Love and languish for his sake._

_Be it ounce or cat or bear,_

_Pard, or boar with bristled hair_

_In thy eye that shall appear_

_When thou wak'st, it is thy dear._

_Wake when some vile thing is near ! »_

_William Shakespeare_

**_1 : Joyeux Noël !_**

Hummmmm…

Dodo…

« Oliver ! OLIVER ! Réveille toi c'est Noël ! »

Hummm… Noël ? Cadeaux !

Je me lève d'un bond. Tout le monde est déjà en train de déballer ses cadeaux. Fred Weasley se tient devant moi.

« Hé Oliver, je crois que tes parents t'ont envoyé le nouveau nécessaire à balai dernier cri ! Et bien sûr tu as toujours 15 lettres de tes admiratrice diverses ! On dirait que ça fait plus que l'année dernière, pas vrai Georges ? »

Je me demande quelle dinde je vais plumer pour Noël…

Toutes ces filles sont tellement stupides. Si elle croit que c'est en m'envoyant des lettres enflammés que je vais tomber dans leurs bras…

Néanmoins, cette année, l'une d'elle a été plus intelligente. Elle m'a envoyé une boîte de….fudges ! Miam, j'adore les fudges ! Ceux-ci doivent être fait d'après une recette traditionnelle.

J'en enfourne un autre. Un sportif doit toujours prendre des forces.

Ah ces fudges… C'est bien une recette traditionnelle…

Le fondant crémeux du fudge…

Une préparation brassée à la main avec amour, un lait entier non pasteurisé du beurre laissé à ramollir, du sucre brun de canne.

La pureté de l'extrait de vanille naturel associés au goût inimitable des amandes hachés à la main.

Et une goutte d'extrait de fleur d'oranger pour parfaire l'exotisme.

Un explosion de saveur, un texture à tomber….. Je sortirais avec cette fille rien que pour avoir ses talents en pâtisserie !

Quoi il y en a que 15 dans la boîte ?

Quelle honte, quelle spoliation !

Voyons voir le mot qui les accompagne. Je sens que ça va être d'une niaiserie record :

_« Mon tendre amour,_

_Je suis folle de toi-même si tu ne me remarques pas. Viens me retrouver près de la statue de Borbog le niaiseux à 10h ; je t'ai préparé d'autres de ces friandises que tu adores. _

_Celle qui t'aime à la folie »_

Ma chère, tu vas avoir l'immense privilège de sortir avec Oliver Wood jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à t'extorquer ta recette de fudge !

Bon il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veut pas être en retard au rendrez vous de la jeune pâtissière.

Cette fille est peut-être un génie de la pâtisserie mais c'est loin de l'être un génie de la ponctualité. Ca fait 5 min qu'elle fait attendre le grand Oliver Wood !

Je m'appuie contre la statue de Borbog le niaiseux. Et là, je vois…

Un autre sachet de fudges !

Je comprends. La petite avait peur d'affronter l'homme de sa vie alors elle a subrepticement posé ce sachet accompagné sans doute d'un autre mot doux. Mais je la retrouverais.

Je prends un fudge et le laisse fondre contre ma langue les yeux fermés. Ce fudge a un léger arrière-goût de… je ne saurais dire.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas. Est-ce que la fille a réussi à affronter sa timidité ? Oui, c'est sans doute elle qui vient.

Je m'empresse d'avaler mon fudge, de me recoiffer et j'ouvre les yeux avec mon sourire le plus sexy.

« Flint ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Cette journée de Noël commence bien ! On m'a averti qu'un sale petit §§§ avait volé les fudges que ma mère m'avait envoyé pour Noël. Une recette qui est resté parmi les Flint depuis plusieurs générations ! _

_Heureusement, il y a eu un témoin qui a dit que le voleur s'en empiffrait à côté de la statue de Borbog le niaiseux !_

_C'est Wood ! Il paraît que son pêché mignon c'est les fudges ! Je vais de faire payer d'avoir boulotter mes cadeaux _

_J'arrache le sachet de fudge qu'il tient à la main : _

_« J'étais bien informé ! C'est toi scélérat qui a intercepté le paquet de fudges de ma mère ! Tu vas le payer Wood. »_

_Wood me regarde avec de grands yeux comme si il avait fumé quelque chose de pas légal._

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes d'un air aussi stupide, Wood ? »_

_« Marcus, je t'aime. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Woody ? Si tu veux me faire une blague, elle est nulle. »_

_Il se jette mes pieds et commence à me faire une déclaration d'amour passionné : _

_« Flint… Tu es la plus belle personne du monde… Ton front est tellement viril… Tes petits yeux noirs sont tellement profonds. Ta grimace haineuse est tellement sexy… Ta douce voix ma berce comme le chant d'un cœur d'anges…. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ! Ta présence illumine mes journée. Ah Marcus ! »_

_Mon Dieu, il a pris un coup sur la tête avant que j'ai le temps de le frapper ! _

_J'examine les fudges qu'il vient de manger : _

_« Wood, triple idiot ! Tu viens d'avaler une version concentrée d'une potion d'amour agissant instantanément avec la première personne que le buveur voit. Ecoute : _« Oliver, je t'aimais, tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu n'aimes personne. Je t'ai fait tomber amoureux de la personne qui te déteste le plus et tu connaîtras les tourments du vraie amour. »_ » _

_Il ne semble même pas en avoir entendu un mot. _

_« Wood, réfléchis un peu ! Tu es mon pire ennemi. Et de toute façon, je suis pas une tapette ! »_

_Cette fois, il semble avoir un peu compris :_

_« Mais Marcus, je t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. »_

_La personne qui lui a fait boire ça m'en voulait vraiment, plus qu'à Wood. Il est heureux comme un imbécile et moi je vais avoir à me traîner ce boulet ! _

_« Heuuuuu, viens Oliver. Tu dois me suivre au bureau du professeur Rogue. »_

_« J'irai où tu voudrais quand tu voudras Marcus. Et on s'aimera encore même quand l'amour sera mort. »_

**(deux minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Rogue)**

_« Professeur Rogue, je vous en prie trouvez le remède ! »_

_« Désolé Marcus mais la fille a mélangé plusieurs sortes de potions d'amour dont de l'Amortencia. il me faudra plusieurs jours pour trouver l'antidote. Hé puis… »_

_Le Professeur Rogue se penche un peu vers moi : _

_« Il est dans notre avantage que le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor soit incapable de battre Serpentard… au nom de l'amour. Je sais que ça sera un peu gênant pour vous mais bon vous pourrez toujours le ridiculiser. » _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'en ai un plan pour m'approprier à jamais le cœur de Marcus Flint.

_J'en ai marre ! Ca fait trois heures qu'il me suit partout même au toilette. C'est vraiment le pire cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais vu. _

Je vais aller chercher tes hiboux Marcus de mon cœur. Et il y aura une petite surprise de ma part dedans.

_L'inutile s'est proposé pour aller chercher mon courrier. Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer tranquillement. Malheureusement, il revient vite ! _

« Vous avez un paquet de la part d'une admiratrice. »

_J'ai mangé quoi pour que tout le monde tombe amoureux de moi aujourd'hui. _

_C'est un colis avec une lettre, enfin plutôt un bout de papier déchiré :_

_« Mon tendre amour,_

_Je suis folle de toi-même si tu ne me remarques pas…. »_

_C'est un peu court et ça fait inachevé mais bon… ça n'est pas l'écriture de Woody ! _

_Je plonge la main dans le paquet ! Ca ressemble à des caramels ? J'adore les caramels ! _

_J'en enfourne un. _

_Attends ce n'est pas un caramel, c'est…_

…un fudge ! Ce fondant si crémeux…

_Cette texture incomparable…_

Cette arôme de fleur d'oranger et de potion d'amour…

_La saveur des amandes pillés qui annonce le traquenard…_

Mon amour, je t'ai envoyé les même fudges que j'avais mangé devant la statue de Borbog le niaiseux. Tu vas m'aimer comme je t'aime.

_Oliver ?_

**Sur ce, JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**


	2. Pour l'amour du Quidditch

**Saluuuuuuuuut ! Ce chapitre est la suite de « Joyeux Noël ». **

**J'ai dit qu'il y avait pas de suite et ben en fait je me suis gourée… **

**Pour les réponses aux reviews (- sur mon Lj à www livejournal com/users/heavenhope). Le POV est une surprise.**

_2 : Pour l'amour du Quidditch_

Dans la Grande Salle, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas le bruit des hiboux apportant le courrier du matin qui couvrent la rumeur calme des conversations des élèves mais un échange verbal entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

Ces deux garçons discutent. Fort. Très fort. En fait, ils crient pour s'entendre vu qu'il se trouvaient à deux tables l'un de l'autre.

Vous penseriez, du moins si vous connaissez un tant soit peu Poudlard et la rivalités entre maisons, que ces deux garçons qui communiquent s'échangent des insultes.

Mais il n'en est rien.

« Woody ? »

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Tu as la dernier édition de _Balai Magazine_ ? »

« Oui mais passe moi _Gay Life_ ! »

Hé oui, encore une fois n'est pas coutume, deux membres des maisons ennemis semblent entretenir des rapports plus qu'amicaux.

Quand la rumeur que Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood a commencé à courir, les Gryffondors ont beaucoup ri ; les Serpentards ont ri aussi et se sont moqués d'Oliver en disant qu'un garçon qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch devait forcément être un gay refoulé mais que jamais Marcus ne sortirait avec un blaireau pareil.

Puis on les a vu ensemble et tout le monde a commencé à rire jaune.

Une fois que les deux intéressés ont confirmé leur brûlant amour l'un pour l'autre, beaucoup ont frôlés la crise cardiaque.

C'est pourquoi en entendant cette échange grotesque, les membres des deux maisons font grises mines.

Je me tourne vers ma voisine.

« Minerva, pourriez vous me passez le sucre ? »

Elle fait un geste distingué de sa baguette magique :

« C'est vraiment étrange le comportement des deux capitaines de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le jeune Mr Wood m'inquiète. »

« Severus, avez-vous préparé un antidote à la potion d'amour qui les lie ? »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore, mais Marcus refuse obstinément de la prendre. C'est bien ça le problème. Cette potion a un effet euphorisant. Elle ne contraint pas simplement la volonté, elle l'abrutit. Ils sont très heureux ensemble et ne sortiraient pour rien au monde de leur passion artificielle. »

Je sens que Minerva va réagir…

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

« J'aurais compris que Mr Wood soit gay mais qu'il « tombe amoureux » du capitaine de l'équipe adverse est un désastre ! Comment pourront-ils jouer l'un contre l'autre ? Ils seraient capables de perdre par amour ces deux benêts ! Vous êtes sûr qu'une goutte glissé dans leur nourriture par les elfes de maisons… »

« Pas le peine, Minerva, j'ai déjà essayé. Les repas dans la Grande salle sont communs et pas moyens de faire prendre quelque nourriture à Mar… Mr Flint individuellement. »

« Mr Wood prendra l'antidote aussi ! Il doivent soigner tous les deux avec… impartialité… »

« Je ne tiens pas à outrepasser mon rôle, Minerva, en favorisant ma maison. », dit Severus avec un horrible sourire qui signifie le contraire.

« Gryffondor ne perdra en rien contre Serpentard. »

« Serpentard ne perdra en rien contre vous _non plus_. »

Je sens que c'est le moment d'agir :

« Minerva, Severus, je vous en prie un peu de calme ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre à la volonté de ses deux jeunes garçons ? »

« Nous devons le faire, Albus, pour l'amour du noble sport… »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Minerva. Rien ne peut se faire si ils continuent à s'aimer ainsi. »

« Alors, nous devons reposer leur destin du moins dans les mains de leur camarades. Pomona, vous qui êtes d'une honnêteté sans faille, délivrez deux fioles d'antidotes aux deux équipes de Quidditch. Des antidotes _semblables_, Severus. Et voyons si ils en feront bonne usage. »


	3. Boîtes de chocolats

**3ème chap pour la Saint Valentin avec trois jours de retard. **

_3 : Boîtes de chocolats_

Une grande agitation règne dans la salle commune des Lions. Pour l'équipe c'est une réunion de crise. Tout les membres sont présents : Fred et Georges Weasley ont pour une fois délaissés leur farces et attrapes, Angelina, Alicia et Katie leurs rouges à lèvres, même le petite dernier Harry Potter, le benjamin et attrapeur de l'équipe se sont concerné. De nombreuses personnes fan de Quidditch ou ami d'Oliver son également présent. Percy Weasley prend la parole d'un ton pompeux :

« L'heure est grave, mes amis. Notre ami, notre capitaine a été touché par la pire des maladies… la maladie d'amour. »

« Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour… », commence à chanter Fred.

« Dans le cœur des préfets de 7 à 77 ans… », continue Georges

« Je vous prie d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas le moment. L'heure est grave. Voici des photos montrant… »

« Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser au Quidditch, Perce. »

« Tout le monde est au courant pour toi et une jeune personne du nom de… Pénélope, si nos informations sont bonnes. »

Percy manque d'assommer ses frères avec la photo montrant Marcus et Oliver la main dans la main.

C'est Angelina qui reprend la parole à sa place :

« Oliver est l'emprise d'un philtre qui perturbe ses sens et sa raison. Nous devons l'en délivrer… Heureusement, il y a un nouvel espoir ! »

Les jumeaux se mettent à siffler le générique de Star Wars…

« McGo nous a délivré une fiole d'antidote. Il nous faut un plan en béton pour que Oliver le boit, vu qu'il refuse tout ce qui vient de nous. En attendant, je l'ai confié à la jeune fille la plus innocente de notre dortoir : Ginny Weasley. »

« A propos, qu'est-ce que t'en a fait Ginny ? »

« Je les ai mis dans des chocolats pardi ! C'est la Saint-Valentin demain… »

Tous les garçons la regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient oublié.

« Vous êtes tellement bêtes les garçons des fois. Hermione m'a dit que Oliver n'allait pas refuser des chocolats de la part de Marcus. C'est ça votre plan en béton… »

« Je t'adore Hermione. », lui chuchote Ron.

Hermione qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter derrière « La Quintessence : une quête » a le front étrangement rouge.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, l'ambiance est tout aussi agité. Derrick et Bole ont consenti à arrêter de faire des bras de fers. C'est Draco Malfoy qui parle :

« Il y a bien sûr ce stupide antidote mais Flint refuse de le prendre et je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à un moyen de lu faire prendre. Je propose qu'on le menace de le radier de l'équipe. Il devra choisir entre son orgueil et son amour. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe approuvent. Leur jeune Attrapeur est le plus éclairé de tous les Serpentards.

Mais dans le dortoir des filles, on n'est pas de cet avis.

« Je refuse de laisser mon Marcus dans les mains de ce Gryffondor ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur lui, Pansy. Tu as renoncé à Draco ? », dit Milicent Bulstrode d'un ton placide.

« Oui. Je pensais avoir ma chance avec Marcus. Mais attends… est-ce que les garçons ont jeté l'antidote ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Milllllliiiiiiii ! Demain c'est la Saint-Valentin. », fait Pansy d'un ton hystérique. Marcus va recevoir la boîte de chocolats que j'avais prévu pour lui, sauf que je vais mettre que c'est de la part d'Oliver. »

« Et évidemment les chocolats seront… »

« …bourrés d'antidote ! »

Ce soir même, Oliver et Marcus, ignorant tout de la machination des boîtes de chocolats, se retrouvent dans le parc.

« Woody, j'ai une terrible nouvelle. Toute l'équipe a décide de me virer si je ne romps pas avec toi… »

« Si tu choisis le Quidditch, je comprendrais. »

« NON, Oliver notre amour survivra à toutes les épreuves ! »

« Même si nous devons nous aimer en secret… »

« Non, je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je vais dire à Malfoy de me radier de l'équipe. »

Le lendemain matin, le hibou d'Oliver apporte une belle surprise à son maître endormi. Une boîte de chocolats fourrés.

_« Pour mon Oliver, mon tendre amour. Marcus. »_

« _C'est tellement gentil, mon chéri… Je vais les goûter tout de suite._ », pense Oliver, sans se rendre compte que tout le dortoir fait semblant de dormir et l'observe.

Il prend un chocolat _« Praliné intense passion »_ et le fourre dans sa bouche.

La sensation de la coque en chocolat noir qui se rompt sous la dent….

La saveur incomparable du praliné…

Le fondant de la ganache accompagné du croquant de fins morceaux d'amandes…

Cette sensation, comme être amoureux…

_Marcus…_

« Il les a vraiment goûté… », fait Seamus

« Oliver, tu es délivré du sortilège ! », s'exclame Lee.

« Quel sortilège ? »

« Tu n'aimes plus Marcus maintenant ? Tu as bu l'antidote ! »

Oliver a l'air surprise un instant puis il sourit et répond avec nonchalance :

« En effet, les gars. Je n'éprouve plus rien pour ce butor de Marcus. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe se rameutent.

« C'est formidable Oliver ! », dit Angelina en le serrant dans ces bras.

Presque au même moment, Domisiladoré, le hibou de Marcus lui apportait un ballotin de chocolats portant l'inscription :

_« Pour Marcus. A toi pour toujours, Oliver »_

Marcus n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient en ce qui concerne les bonnes choses. Il décide donc de goûter tout de suite le délicieux présent de son ami en enfournant une _« Ganache noir 100 amour pure »_.

« _C'est aussi bon qu'un baiser d'Oliver !_ »

Pansy s'interroge quand elle voit passer Marcus :

_« A t-il pris des chocolats ? Comment savoir ? »_

Celui-ci va voir Malfoy.

« Pour l'équipe de Quidditch, je vais te donner ma réponse c'est… »

« Pas la peine ! »

Oliver Wood l'interrompt accompagné de ses amis Gryffondors.

« Je ne suis plus du tout amoureux de cet imbécile. Mes amis m'ont fait boire l'antidote à la potion ! »

« Mais Marcus l'est encore lui ! », objecte Malfoy.

Pansy voit l'occasion d'intervenir :

« Mais non il ne l'est plus… enfin, tu as goûté les chocolats que je t'ai envoyé sous le nom d'Oliver ? »

« Oui, j'ai cru que ça venait de lui alors j'en ai goûté un… »

« _Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus amoureux, plus de raison de radier Marcus._ », pense Malfoy. Bien alors tu restes dans l'équipe, Marcus. »

C'était donc la joie pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il s'étaient fait avoir sur toute la ligne.

En effet, Oliver Wood reposait dans les bras de son petit ami, Marcus.

« Pourtant nous avons bien pris l'antidote ? »

« Oui mais quand je l'ai pris… Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais t'aimer. Et que maintenant je t'aimais sincèrement. En fait, les effets de la potion avait dû s'estomper depuis bien longtemps. »

« C'est pareil pour moi Oliver. Mais pourquoi tu as dit à tes amis que tu ne m'aimais plus ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes l'équipe, Marcus. Pas à cause de moi. Alors j'ai menti aux autres. »

« Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? »

« Pour l'amour du Quidditch. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que la petite Parkinson a le béguin pour toi. »

« Pansy ? Sans blague ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mon petit ami que je vais retenir ma main au Quidditch… »

« Et je ne vais pas laisser passer tes buts non plus… Je suis amoureux mais pas fou ! De toute façon Gryffondor surpassera toujours Serpentard… »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Quant à notre amour, ça sera notre secret… »

FIN


End file.
